Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-4z}{7} + \dfrac{9z}{7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-4z + 9z}{7}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{5z}{7}$